


dance party

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Dorkiness, M/M, Minor Character(s), akaashi has a huge crush on bo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bokuto throws a surprise party for the team and Akaashi is quite impressed.</p><p>a.k.a. I only wanted to write about Bokuaka dancing to 'Sugar' By Maroon 5 and got a bit carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance party

It would be an understatement to say Akaashi Keiji was exhausted. It was only one week until the national championships started and the team had been training non stop with no time to have any kind of social life. 

The vice captain made his way to Fukoroudani’s gymnasium for a special team meeting Bokuto had organised. School had finished hours ago and the gym should be locked in the evening. Bokuto had either got the principals permission to use the gym or found a way to get in by himself… Akaashi didn’t want to think about which one was true. 

Their captain had not gone into his dejected mode at all in the weeks running up to their first game -much to the teams relief- but seemed very secretive about tonights plans. Whenever he asked Bokuto what this meeting was about, the taller of the two would just laugh and say “that’s for me to know and you to find out, Akaashi!”

He spotted his teammates Washio and Konoha waving to him from the other end of the path as he walked the the Gymnasium's closed doors. They met in the middle and said their greetings while the rest of the team started to gather. 

Akaashi started to wonder where Bokuto was until the doors to the gym suddenly opened and the black and white haired captain popped his head through the gap.  
“Oh great, you’re all here! One moment!” he said excitedly and slammed the door closed. Everyone stared with confusion on all their faces. 

The muffled sound of music then came from the gym and Bokuto opened the doors wide to let the team inside. Akaashi looked at his friend with a straight face but there was a feeling of dread inside him.  
“Bokuto, why is there music playing? I thought we were here for an important meeting before Nationals.” He questioned while Komi cheered and Bokuto highfived the libero. Akaashi looked into the gym where the rest of his teammates were filing in, intrigued to what their captain had done with the place. The net had been removed from the court and the floor was scattered with balloons. A disco light had been placed in each corner of the room, creating flashes of blues, reds and greens dancing along the walls. Lots of beanbags and cushions were gathered up at the far end of the court and Akaashi could practically smell the fruity punch that was on the table beside them.

Bokuto surely couldn’t have done this on his own, Akaashi thought. He must have had help.  
He said his thoughts out loud while glancing at his friend and captain. Bokuto clenched his heart, pretending to be hurt by Akaashi’s accusation.  
“I can’t believe you have so little faith in me, Akaashi-san!” whined Bokuto. He puffed his chest out and stood tall.  
“I set everything up myself so we could all have one evening of fun before our final preparations for Nationals.” 

Akaashi gave the gym another glance, taking in this new information. He had to admit, Bokuto put in a lot of effort. He couldn’t fathom how long it took his friend to blow up the sea of balloons that covered the floor; how heavy the huge stereo (that was currently playing cheesy pop songs) must have been. 

It’s those insane muscles of his, thought akaashi as he watched Bokuto pour some punch into a plastic cup and pass it to Onaga. The first year carefully took it in his hands and said thanks while other members helped themselves to the snacks laid out on the table. Akaashi felt an incredible amount of fondness towards Bokuto; it was obvious enough that the their ace really cared about the team, but he had really outdone himself tonight.

Akaashi was brought out of his train of thought by the familiar sight of wide, golden eyes looking his way. In them, he could see the giddy excitement that was practically radiating off Bokuto, but also a slight look of fatigue. He remembered how early practice had started this morning and started to feel concerned for him.

Nethertheless, the boys smile and boundless energy didn't waver when he held a plate piled high with food towards Akaashi.  
“I picked out all your favourites. Nothing that could be done in an oven though!”  
Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s owl-like eyes watching in anticipation as he took in the smell of the food on his plate: Little selections of sushi, melonpan and other small nibbles. wait... He could swear the spring rolls looked cooked and could feel the heat from under the plate.  
“has this been microwaved?”  
Bokuto nodded, pointing to the small microwave plugged in at the wall behind him.  
“You are incredible, Bokuto-san…” he said before taking a small bite out of the duck spring roll in his hand. “You never fail to amaze me.”  
A blush creped along the taller boy’s face and he picked up a yellow balloon to distract himself.  
“Oh, well it’s my last year… I really wanted to do something special, Akaashi.” 

The spiky haired boy's face suddenly lit up as he stared at the balloon in his hands and made a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a hoot.  
"Akaashi! You should toss this balloon to me just like you would with a volleyball!"  
"Please, Bokuto-san, I'm still eating the food you gave me."

 

_______________

 

The beanbag Akaashi was currently sitting on made him feel like he could sink into it and fall through a magic portal inside. He was so chilled out, he didn't want to join in the cringe-worthy dancing that was currently happening on the court-turned-dance-floor. Some of the third years were doing the casual stepping side-to-side and nodding their heads to the music, while Onaga was dancing like a dad at a wedding. Akaashi tried to be kind and not laugh at the younger one from the sidelines.

Bokuto was going all out with his moves. Earlier on, he had gotten down on the floor and attempted the worm. Now he was moving his arms around like a chicken, much to Akaashi's dismay.

Even when dancing like an idiot, Akaashi thought Bokuto's presence was magnetizing. The disco lights made Bokuto's hair look more multicoloured than black and white and Akaashi was more than a little captivated. 

The captain caught his eye and started doing a dance move that involved reeling akaashi in on an imaginary fishing rod. "Come on, Akaashi! You promised only fifteen minutes of sitting down, then you'd join me!"

Akaashi did want to join his friend but he realised he was a little stuck in the beanbag, which made him look like a gigantic marshmallow was trying to swallow him whole. He signaled to Bokuto to help him up. 

Bokuto shimmied in time to the rhythm of the music towards Akaashi and grabbed both his hands to pull him up. Bokuto's hands were quite sweaty but Akaashi didn't mind. Especially when the ace kept a hold of Akaashi's hands as he lead him out to the middle of the court. Saruki and Konoha cheered when they saw the two then and started headbanging; Beyoncé was playing on the stereo... Akaashi raised his eyebrows at them, puzzled at their choice of dancing.

The whole team seemed to be passed caring how silly they looked- They were all having too great a time.  
A balloon lightly bounced off Akaashi's ankle so he made a mental note to watch his step. Luckily none had popped yet and he wanted to keep it that way.

The music had now changed to Maroon 5 and Akaashi's hands were still being tightly held by Bokuto who was rhythmically moving them along to the beat. Bokuto was singing along to the lyrics in his loud voice which didn't really do any good for his eardrums; or his crush on his energetic friend for that matter. When Bokuto was singing lines like "when I'm without you, I'm something weak" and "I just wanna be deep in your love" right to him, he found it hard to keep his his usual calm and casual attitude up.  
He felt like he was about to fall apart, then and there. The combination of Bokuto’s rough hands, the white strand that was adorably flopping down from his styled hair and the fact that he sang the high notes of the song with his eyes closed, made Akaashi’s heart flutter. 

Suddenly, a sound like a miniature explosion echoed throughout the hall and Akaashi, once again, felt like he would disintegrate; only not in the good way that he felt moments ago. 

He had grabbed onto the closest person in his moment of panic, and had clung to them for dear life. By the time he told himself it was only a balloon and he needed to get over his fear, he noticed why he was suddenly feeling like a huge weight had landed on him. He was practically carrying Bokuto, who had his legs wrapped all the way around the setter’s hips and his head was buried in the nook of his neck. Bokuto’s hair tickled Akaashi’s nose and he tried his hardest not to sneeze. 

Finally over his own surprise, he remembered he usually the one to calm Bokuto down in moments like these and so he gently patted his head.  
"It was only a balloon, don’t worry.” he said as he tried to put Bokuto back down on the ground, “You left out so many of them it was kind of inevitable one was going to pop.”  
Bokuto finally detached himself from Akaashi and sheepishly smiled at him. The two of them found the situation pretty funny and laughed away any awkwardness that might have arose from before.

________________

 

“wow! I was wondering when he would go kapoot.”

Fukoroudani’s captain was curled up in the bean bag Akaashi was in earlier, softly muttering in his sleep. Onaga turned off the stereo before another one of Bokuto’s crazy dance tracks started playing and woke him up.

“Oh well would you look at the time? pay up guys! My guess was 9 o’clock.” said Konoha confidently.  
The others groaned -quietly so they wouldn't wake up Bokuto- and reached into their pockets. Akaashi turned on the lights and unplugged Bokuto’s stereo to carry to his house. They could clear up the rest before practice tomorrow- their first order of business was finding a way to get their sleepy captain home. They didn't have the heart to wake him up; not when he had put in so much effort tonight. Washio volunteered to give him a piggy back, but he could only take him to the train station since he lived the opposite way. Akaashi offered to take Bokuto the whole way home and their plan was set.

“We need to do something awesome for Bokuto-san.” Komi said while he carefully cleared away some balloons. Everyone agreed, although some brought up the fact they’d all be too busy training for the National championships.  
“Just do your best at Nationals next week, it’s what he would want from all of you.” He pondered for a moment… “And don’t take bets on stuff like that. It’s rude.”  
The looked down at the floor, feeling a little guilty at their vice-captain’s words, but they knew he wouldn't hold a grudge against them- he knew well enough they all cared about Bokuto. If it had been someone from outside the team however, that would be a different story.

________________

 

Saruki waved at Akaashi from the train window with a look of slight concern on his face as the train moved away from the station. Akaashi couldn't wave back. He had the stereo in one hand and the other was keeping Bokuto from falling off his back.  
Bokuto's house was only 5 minutes from the station so he wasn't too worried about dropping him.

He started the short walk to Bokuto's house. He listened to his own footsteps and the steady breathing from the boy sleeping behind him, which felt oddly calming and soothing to him, yet the silence was pretty unusual and he felt like he needed to talk, even if Bokuto was fast asleep. There were some moments where he felt like a confession was on the tip of his tongue; that he would say a little too much and scare Bokuto away. However, he felt like now was not the right time- he wanted Bokuto to be awake when he said it.

"I'll thank you properly when your awake at practice tomorrow, but-" He sighed and checked Bokuto was still sound asleep. Of course he is, he thought, not even an earthquake could wake him.  
"I honestly think you're the best captain this team has ever had. I've only known two, but I can just tell none of them were as amazing as you. What you did tonight was beyond what anyone expected of you, and I really admire you for it.  
"If we win Nationals, I'm going to organise a surprise party for you. It’ll be great and we'll dance like we did tonight... Only I won't put any balloons on the floor to ruin the moment."

He could swear he could feel a quick thumping -like a heartbeat- on his left shoulder blade, but put the thought aside when he arrived at Bokuto's house. His mum opened the door and his dad stood tall behind her with his arms crossed and a grin on his face, his stance incredibly similar to Bokuto's confident one.  
"Oh, thank you so much for bringing Koutarou home." She cooed as her husband took their son of his back and carried him inside. She gave Akaashi a quick hug which he returned, already acquainted with the woman through spending time at the Bokuto residence countless times before.

"The last time I carried him, he was only five! He's gotten pretty big since then hasn't he?"  
She smiled at them fondly and agreed, then turned to Akaashi, who was still standing quietly on the front porch. She offered to give Akaashi a lift home but he had already called his mother on the train for one.

Bokuto’s mum smiled sweetly at Akaashi.  
"Koutarou really cares about you, y'know? He talks about you every time he comes home from practice, telling us what a brilliant setter you are. I hope you know just how important you are to him."

A blush crept up his neck and he looked away, but he was grinning nonetheless. He said goodbye to Bokuto's mum and made his way to the car, the street light bathing it in an orange light. All Akaashi wanted to do now was go home and have a good night sleep so he could be prepared for Bokuto's antics at practice tomorrow. 

He dozed of that night with a black and white owl with huge golden eyes, flying around in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus because Bokuto heard the last bit:
> 
> Bokuto had just enough energy to change out of his clothes and into his pajamas.  
> Only one thought was running though his head before he drifted off to sleep.  
> “and if we win Nationals, Akaashi,” he murmured silently into the darkness of his room, “I will ask you out on a date…”


End file.
